community_newsfandomcom_de-20200213-history
Tonys Tagebuch
Tonys Tagebuch - Eintrag Mai 2018 thumb|left|150pxHey Leute, ich hatte mal wieder eine verrückte Idee, die ich euch heute gerne vorstellen möchte. Nachdem Bauer Wik aufgrund der hohen Temperaturen allerhand zu tun hat und ich echte Neuigkeiten aus dem vergangenen Monat immer in unseren News vermisst habe, habe ich mich selbst daran gemacht, diesen Punkt zu ändern. Heraus kam ein brandneuer Abschnitt mit dem Titel "Tonys Tagebuch". Da diese Art des Rückblicks sehr umfassend ist, wurde er eingeklappt. Falls euch diese Art der Präsentation gefällt, stimmt doch bitte am Ende ab und lasst mich wissen, ob dieses Format eine Zukunft hat, oder eben nicht. Ich wünsche euch ganz viel Spaß beim lesen... Hallo liebes Tagebuch. Man war das wieder ein Monat - traumhaftes Strandwetter auf der einen, Hochwasser und Überschwemmungen auf der anderen Seite... Was ist hier nur los. Anfang Mai habe ich etwas im Internet bestellt. Natürlich kam der Paketbote nicht zu der Zeit, als ich zuhause war und so musste ich wieder mal einen Tag warten, um das Päckchen am Folgetag in einer Abholfiliale zu holen - dumm nur, dass Pfingsten war und ich ganze 5 Tage warten musste... Aber glücklicherweise soll es dafür bald eine Lösung geben, denn DHL will Paketempfängern in den Ballungsgebieten bald eine Auslieferung zwischen 18.00 und 21.00 Uhr ermöglichen. Das Ganze passiert natürlich nicht umsonst. Anfangs soll muss man einen Zuschlag von 1,99€ und später sogar 2,99€ zusätzlich zahlen. Da bleibt nur die Frage, tut das not? Was dagegen echt Not tut, ist die Tatsache, dass man etwas gegen die krasse Verschmutzung in unseren Weltmeeren tun muss. Immer wieder finde ich sehr erschütternde und traurige Videos auf Facebook und die sind jetzt wohl auch von der EU-Kommission gesehen wurden. Rund 26 Millionen Tonnen Plastikmüll fallen jährlich an. Das sind über 120.000 ausgewachsene Blauwale und dabei haben wir von denen gerade einmal ca. 20.000 Tiere. Aus diesem Grund wollen sie jetzt alles Einweggeschirr aus Plastik verbieten. Somit dürften auch Strohhalme und Plastik-Essstäbchen bald der Vergangenheit angehören, auch wenn ich mich wieder frage, ob das wirklich etwas bringt, wenn der verrückte Blondschopf auf der anderen Seite des Ozeans eh wieder sein eigenes Ding machen wird. So genug von Captain Planet und seinem Planetenteam. Das Wetter war ja wohl mal großartig. Ich habe 6x den Grill angeschmissen und nach einem leckeren Steak gab es auch noch eine Kleinigkeit zu trinken. In Schottland wurde ja ein Mindestpreis für Alkohol eingeführt und nach Ansicht von Suchtexperten, könnte man das auch in Deutschland machen - die Bundesregierung zeigte sich offen und so wird es wohl nur eine Frage der Zeit sein, bis wir uns den anderen Ländern, wie Schweden und Norwegen anpassen werden... Und apropos "anpassen". Ich bin von Samsung richtig genervt, weil ich kein neues Update mehr erhalte. Mein Telefon sei zu alt und somit werde ich nicht in den Genuss kommen, Android 8, was ja liebevoll auch "Oreo" genannt wird, zu installieren. Da fragt man sich doch ernsthaft was das soll - ja, ok, ich habe ein S6 Edge und aktuell munkelt man schon über die frühere Einführung des S10, aber ist das ein Grund, mich so auszugrenzen? Man gut, dass ich eh eine Allergie gegen Kakao habe, somit hätte ich das Update eh nicht gewollt =P Und da ich gerade von Schokolade schreibe - die Nutella-Macher haben ein neues Produkt vorgestellt, was demnächst veröffentlich wird und es hat mal so gar nichts mit den bisherigen süßen Naschereien zu tun. Nutella gehört ja zu Ferrero und produziert nicht nur Küsschen und "Kinder"-Produkte, sondern seit kurzer Zeit mit Nutella B-ready auch Kekse und jetzt wollen sie noch einen Schritt weitergehen. Als weiteres Add-on zu den Tic Tacs möchte man mit Tic Tac Gums in die Zahnpflegeindustrie einsteigen - irgendwie logisch, nachdem sie über 60 Jahre lang alles dafür getan haben, unsere Kauleisten zu schädigen xD Als kleiner Piepmatz wurde ich dann auch noch aufgefordert mein Passwort auf Twitter zu ändern. Über 330 Millionen Nutzer hatten das Nachsehen, weil eine technische Panne dafür sorgte, dass die Passwörter intern im Klartext gespeichert wurden. Und wo wir gerade von Pannen sprechen - die Dreharbeiten zur finalen Staffel von Game of Thrones sind ja aktuell in vollem Gange und wer vertwitterte sich da erstmal? Schauspieler Wilf Scolding, den viele eher als Rhaegar Targaryen kennen. Mittlerweile ist der Post wieder gelöscht, was ja nur noch mehr zeigt, dass er wohl in der achten Staffel auftauchen wird - aber ihr wisst ja, das Internet vergisst nichts... Genau wie ich wohl meine neue, alte Lieblingsserie nicht vergessen werden: Lucifer soll abgesetzt werden *kreisch* - Wie kann man so eine geniale Serie, nach nur 3 Staffeln absetzen? Aber es gibt wohl noch einen kleinen Funken Hoffnung, zum einen munkelt man, dass noch zwei weitere Standalone-Folgen produziert werden, die dann höchstwahrscheinlich an die dritte Staffel angeflanscht werden, oder es erbarmt sich doch noch ein andres Filmstudio und setzt die Serie fort. Auch The Expanse soll der Stecker gezogen werden und das Supernatural Spin-off "Wayward Sisters" hat man noch in der Planungsphase direkt verworfen. Schade. Als vorbildlicher Homosexueller habe ich natürlich ganz klischeehaft den ESC 2018, den weltgrößten Musikwettbewerb angeschaut. Was war das nur für ein spannendes Finale. Ich finde es zwar immer noch gewöhnungsbedürftig, dass sich die Big Five einfach in den Wettbewerb einkaufen, aber was gab es für Jubelsprünge, als Deutschland nach den vielen Pleiten der letzten Jahre, endlich wieder einen Platz auf den vorderen Rängen holte. Die Meinungen der Fachjurys und des Publikums lagen dabei so weit auseinander, dass man sich fragen sollte, ob Mary Roos, Max Giesinger, Lotte und der Manager von Revolverheld die richtige Auswahl waren... Die richtige Auswahl wurde dagegen von Warner Bros. getroffen, denn es soll tatsächlich eine dritte Fortsetzung von Robert Downey Jr. & Jude Law als Sherlock Holmes geben. Die wird zwar erst am 25. Dezember 2020 erscheinen, aber hey dank Avatar 2, der eine Woche vorher, am 18.12.2020, erscheinen wird, vergeht die Wartezeit bestimmt wie im Fluge... Und wo ich gerade am Fliegen bin, also mein Auto hat letzte Woche erstmal eine Dusche bekommen, denn es war komplett gelb. Das war in diesem Jahr übrigens besonders schlimm, weil 2018 das Mastjahr der Fichten ist. Alle vier bis sieben Jahre produzieren die nämlich überdurchschnittlich viele Blütenpollen, die dann durch die Luft, bis auf mein Auto fallen. Gefallen ist übrigens nicht nur eine selbstlose Aktion, die man jemand anderem entgegnet, sondern gefallen sind auch die Nutzer von Facebook. Laut einer aktuellen Umfrage nutzen 78% der deutschen Jugendlichen Whatsapp und verweigern sich Facebook. Stattdessen greifen die 14 - 21-Jährigen auf Snapchat und YouTube zurück. Da ich Snapchat noch nie wirklich verstanden habe, werde ich wohl ganz Oldschool meinen StudiVz-Account reaktivieren, mal sehen, was da noch so los ist, denn die Gruppen a 'la "Morgen ist erst NACHDEM ich geschlafen habe", "Warum ist am Ende des Geldes noch so viel Monat übrig" und "Irgendwann lösche ich alle meine Gruppen und werde geheimnisvoll" werden wohl auf ewig unvergessen bleiben. Was dagegen noch sehr fraglich ist, ist die Erfindung eines hessischen Bäckers. Er verkauft nämlich Döner aus der Dose und will damit den über 15.000 Dönerbuden ernsthafte Konkurrenz machen. Dose in ein Wasserbad stellen, 5 Minuten warten, öffnen und schon ist er da samt Brötchen, Fleisch, Kraut und "scharfe Soße". Insgesamt erinnert das ganze zwar mehr an Omas Schmalzfleisch, aber ich würde es gern mal kosten. Was sicher mehr Kosten wird, als uns lieb ist, ist die Playstation 5. Man munkelte ja immer wieder, dass das neue Modell früher als gedacht kommt, doch diesen Gerüchten setzte der Sony-Abteilungsleiter John Kodera nun ein Ende indem sagte, dass sich die PS4 "in der finalen Phase ihres Zyklus" befinde, der noch bis März 2021 gehen wird. Das Unwort des Monats ist definitiv "Datenschutzgrundverordnung, kurz DSGVO. Seit Monaten gibt es kein anderes Gesprächsthema mehr und schwupps, seit Freitag ist sie da und will die ganze Welt ins Chaos stürzen: Wieso musste der Monobook-Skin auf FANDOM entfernt werden? Darf man noch eine Visitenkarte annehmen, ohne gleich die 20 Millionen Euro Strafe zu erwarten? Das Lustige daran -auch wenn es eher traurig ist-, ist der Fakt, das aufgrund vieler rechtlicher Unklarheiten niemand so wirklich weiß, was bei der neuen Regelung zu beachten ist. Fakt ist, dass der Benutzer im Mittelpunkt steht und sämtlicher Speicherung und Nutzung der persönlichen Daten explizit zustimmen muss. Die Unternehmen müssen dagegen in voller Breite erklären wofür und wie lange sie die Daten speichern und zwar alle Unternehmen, die in einem der 28 EU-Staaten ihre Dienste anbieten, selbst wenn sie ihren Sitz nicht in der EU haben. Spannend ist das gerade bei unseren Giganten Facebook mit seinem Töchterchen Whatsapp. Denn durch die DSGVO fließen seit letzter Woche massenhaft Daten von Whatsapp an Facebook, da Gerichtsentscheidungen aus Deutschland, die das bisher verboten hatten, nun keine Gültigkeit mehr besitzen... Kommen wir von diesem Dilemma noch einmal zu etwas Schönem. Alle Jedis dieser Welt haben sich letzte Woche wieder freuen können, denn Solo: A Star Wars Story kam die die Kinos und für die, die nach der Original-Trilogie, der Prequal-Trilogie, der Sequal-Trilogie und dem neuesten Streifen immer noch nicht genug haben, gibt es schon wieder gute Nachrichten, denn es wird an einem weiteren Spin-off gearbeitet, der dann Obi Wan Kenobi in den Mittelpunkt rücken wird... Unfassbar, denn auch "Die Unfassbaren - Now You Seen Me" bekommt noch einen dritten Teil, der 2019 in die Kinos soll. Und als wären das noch nicht genug Fortsetzungen und Neuauflagen, nein, auch die Men in Black kommen zurück. Action-Papi Liam Neeson und Donnergott Chris Hemsworth wurden schon verpflichtet und Sony Pictures hat leichte Andeutungen gemacht, dass der Film zu mindestens im selben Universum, wie die bestehende Trilogie mit Will Smith und Tommy Lee Jones spielen wird. Ich habe mir schon mal einen Jahresvorrat an Alufolie zugelegt und bastele an meinen Hüten, um mich vor der interdimensionalen Strahlung zu schützen, mal sehen, ob ich noch gerettet werden kann. Bis zum nächsten Mal Dein Tony Gefällt euch das neue Format und soll AML Tony es fortsetzen? Ja Nein